The field of the invention could broadly be considered writing instruments, although the use of the crayon portion of the device of the present invention is typically for cosmetic uses such as for an eyebrow pencil.
Applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,594, describes the background and use of the cosmetic pencil of the present invention. Although this pencil was a substantial improvement over most prior art cosmetic pencils, it had several shortcomings. In use, the sheath member was turned, and since this had a relatively small diameter, this turning action was somewhat difficult. Also, a push head cylinder was required to assist in the outward movement of the cosmetic mass.